Keep The Pain
by Mrs Park Jimin
Summary: Rahasia yang disembunyikan selama ini terbongkar. Sakit? Sampai kapan mereka harus menyimpan kesakitan ini? [VMin JinKook JiKook] seme!V Jin uke!Jungkook seke!Jimin -Sequel Secret Pain-
1. Forgot Everything ?

_Menyesal ?_

 _Terlambat untuk aku menyesali semua yang terjadi. Andai aku bisa mengundurkan waktu..._

 _._

 _._

.

Kalian yakin akan masuk?" Tanya Namjoon pada Jungkook dan Jin begitu sampai di depan kamar Jimin.

"Sebaiknya kalian tak usah masuk dulu. Bisa-bisa Jimin histeris melihat wajah kalian berdua." Sambung Suga dan menatap pasangan JinKook dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Yang mereka katakan itu benar,kalian berdua tunggulah di sini." SeJin juga menyetujui usulan Suga.

"Aku ini namjachingu-nya. Apa hak kalian melarangku melihatnya." Teriak Jungkook.

J-Hope berbalik dan menatap Jungkook,"Benarkah? Lalu,perbuatanmu dengan Jin itu adalah perbuatan seorang namjachingu?" J-Hope tersenyum evil,"Menjijikkan."

Namjoon menarik tangan J-Hope,"Sudah. Jangan berkelahi. Ini rumah sakit Hopie." Suga menatap Jungkook dingin,"Tunggulah di sini."

Mereka semua pun masuk meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jin.

Jin menyentuh tangan Jungkook pelan,seolah menenangkan sang maknae utu.

"Maaf." Lirih Jin.

Jin menatap Jungkook sendu,hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat Jungkook yang merupakan salah satu namja yang ia cintai memang egois,dia mencintai .

Jin merengkuh tubuh Jungkook yang bergetar.

"Aku …"

"Sstt"

"Aku benar-benar jahat hyung. Aku pantas mati."

"Aku bilang diam. Tak perlu menangis ?"

"Aku mencintaimu,benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi,aku tak mau menyakiti Jimin hyung." Jungkook mempererat pelukannya pada matanya terus tumpah,semakin deras.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Mereka semua menatap tubuh Jimin yang tak sadarkan diri.

Putih.

Dingin.

Pucat.

Taehyung terus duduk di samping kanan Jimin.

Sementara yang lain,duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran." Suga mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah yang sedari tadi tak bisa dia salurkan.

"Aku tau kalian begitu ingin membunuh Jin saat ini juga. Aku juga sama seperti …" Namjoon menghela nafas,"Mereka saling mencintai..itu bukan dosa."

Suga dan J-hope menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan dingin menjadikan Namjoon agak salah tingkah melihat sikap kedua hyungnya itu.

"Maksudku…"

"Aku tau,kau adalah orang paling dekat dengannya,tapi apa kau bilang? Mereka saling mencintai dan itu bukan dosa?" Nada bicara Suga mulai meninggi.

"Sudah! Hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian bertiga!" Teriak SeJin,manager mereka.

"Eughh.."

Lenguhan itu membuat mereka semua menoleh pada sumber suara,Jimin sudah siuman.

Mereka mengerumuni Jimin.

"Jimin,gwaencana?" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengelus surai hitam milik namja manis itu.

Jimin memijit kepalanya yang terasa agak meraba-raba perban yang ada di kepalanya .Jimin menatap sekitarnya,ada begitu banyak orang menghujaninya pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aghh.." Jimin tampak kesakitan.

"Panggilkan dokter!" Teriak SeJin.

Dengan cepat Namjoon keluar dan memanggil dokter.

5 menit kemudian,Taehyung,dokter,seorang suster,Jin dan Jungkook masuk ke kamar rawat Jimin.

Jungkook menatap khawatir ke arah Jimin, serasa tertusuk ribuan jarum melihat Jimin meringis kesakitan begitu.

"Bisa kalian semua keluar sebentar?"

Tanpa menjawab,mereka keluar,menyerahkan semua pada dokter.

"Dokter.." Lirih Jimin dengan air mata yang meleleh di sudut matanya.

 **TBC**

 **Pertama sekali maaf kalau kelanjutannya tidak seperti yang kalian harap. Aku udah cek ff ini berkali-kali agar loghat Malaysia ku berkurang dikit. Maaf kalau ada yang salah. Namanya juga khilaf.**

 **Review kalian memberi semangat buat aku untuk menulis lagi. Gomawo atas respon positif dari kalian.**

 **Ohya jangan panggil aku thor kerana aku merasa belum layak menjadi AUTHOR , jadi panggil Fify aja ya.**

 **Review lagi ya, biar semangat sambungnya. Annyeong ~**


	2. I'm Scared

**Title : Keep the Pain**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : VMin JinKook JiKook JinMin**

 _Sedutan Chapter 1_

 _"Bisa kalian semua keluar sebentar?"_

 _Tanpa menjawab,mereka keluar,menyerahkan semua pada dokter._

 _"Dokter.." Lirih Jimin dengan air mata yang meleleh di sudut matanya_.

********** Chap 2 _Permainan baru saja dimulai, sayang._

.

.

.

"Kami sudah menjahit luka di belakang kepalanya yang terbuka beberapa memori di otaknya yang hilang. Sentiasa berada di dekatnya akan membantu pemulihan memorinya. Tetapi jangan terlalu dipaksa kerana dia mungkin merasa sakit dan lukanya mungkin bisa terbuka kembali." Doktor itu melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan terakhir dan kemudian keluar dari kamar itu untuk memberi ruang pada mereka. Sebelum keluar, Doktor itu sempat memberitahu yang Jimin mungkin akan sedar dalam masa 1 jam lagi.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan orangtua Jimin? Adakah mereka telah diberitahu tentang hal ini?" Tanya Namjoon kepada Sejin -manager BTS-

"Sudah tapi mereka bilang kalau mereka percayakan kita semua untuk menjaga Jimin. Mereka berada di Australia atas urusan penting." Sejin duduk di sofa sambil memicit kepalanya yang merasa pusing. "Ahhh, aku terlupa. Aku harus mengurus pengeluaran Jimin dari hospital" Sejin sudah berdiri dan berjalan keluar sebelum ditahan J-Hope. "Keluar? Bukankah Jimin masih sakit?"

"Pihak entertaiment sudah berusaha untuk meminimakan jadual untuk memberi masa kepada Jimin untuk pulih. Akan menjadi masalah yang besar jika media mengetahui kalau salah satu member BTS hilang ingatan. Cukup kalau mereka tau yang Jimin tercedera dan mereka akan percaya kalau kita bilang kecederaannya tidak serius memandangkan Jimin tidak tinggal di hospital. Mengerti?" Penerangan dari Sejin cukup untuk menghapus soalan-soalan yang ada di otak anak jagaanya itu. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Sejin keluar dari kamar itu.

Hening ...

Taehyung tersenyum sinis. "Puas hati kalian,eoh?"

Jin yang awalnya tertunduk mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekpresi terkejut. "Apa maksud mu, ha ?!

Reaksi Jin malah membuat Taehyung tertawa. "Hahahaha. Kenapa marah hmmm. Aku tidak menyebut nama mu JIN HYUNG~"

"KAU ! DASAR DONGSAENG KURANG AJAR !"

"Cukup ! Jimin sedang sakit sekarang dan kalian malah bergaduh? Taehyung, jaga ucapanmu. Hyung,kawal emosi mu. Bisakah kalian mengerti keadaan? Berhenti bersikap keanakan !" Kesabaran Namjoon kini sampai pada batasnya.

Semuanya terdiam.

.

.

Enghhh. Aku ada dimana. Gelap sekali. Tolong ! Sesiapapun. Aku mohon, keluarkan aku dari sini. Aku takut. Ini gelap sekali.

Arghhhhh... Panas! Panas! Badanku terasa terbakar. Pedihnya tubuhku seperti kulit ku dicabik-cabik. Air. Aku butuh air. Tenggorokkan ku rasanya kering, perih. Seperti dibakar. AKu terduduk. Rasa sakit ini kapan hilangnya.

.

.

15 menit kemudian,suster itu mengisyaratkan mereka semua masuk ruangan Jimin.

Mereka berdiri di sisi ranjang sang dokter duduk di pinggiran ranjang Jimin.

"Kalau kalian mendengar jawaban yang salah dari Jimin mohon beritahu saya." Ucap sang dokter.

Meski tak paham dengan maksud dokter itu,mereka semua mengangguk.

Dokter muda itu menarik nafas dan menatap Jimin.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jimin."

"Nama lengkapmu?"

"Park JiMin"

"Tempat dan tanggal lahir?"

"Busan. 13 okt 1995."

"Tinggi? Golongan darah?"

"Emm 175? A."

Berbagai pertanyaan di ajukan sang dokter,semua pertanyaan bersifat pribadi seorang Jimin semua di jawab dengan benar oleh namja itu.

"Lalu,siapa mereka?"

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya menatap orang-orang yang setia memandanginya.

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Jin,Jungkook,Taehyung,Suga,Namjoon dan J-hope. Ahh, Sejin hyung."

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 1 Januari 2015."

Mereka semua menatap Jimin. Tentu saja mereka heran,pasalnya sekarang adalah tanggal 11 oct 2015.

"Hei..ada apa dengan mata kalian? Menyebalkan! Apa salah satu dari kalian mengharapkan aku mati?"

Ucapan Jimin benar-benar membuat mereka terkejut. Jimin berbicara dengan nada yang dingin dan kata-kata yang kasar.

"Jimin..kau bicara apa?" Ucap J-Hope dan mengelus rambut Jimin.

"Jangan sentuh rambutku!" Teriak Jimin.

J-Hope hanya terdiam. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jimin membentaknya.

"Jadi..saya harus membicarakan beberapa hal. Siapa yang akan ikut dengan saya,satu orang saja." Ucap sang dokter.

"Saya saja." Tawar manajer hyung itu.

"Tunggu! Kookie-ah,kau kan namjachingu-ku,kenapa tidak kau saja?" Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook yang tampak berdiri di samping Jin.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menahanmu,?" Tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook tajam.

"A-ni. Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Jungkook tersenyum dan mengikuti dokter keluar kamar rawat Jimin.

Jin terus terisak. Dia meraih tangan Jimin dan menangis.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menangis?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat Min?" Tanya Namjoon

"Ingat apa? Apa ada hal penting yang harus kuingat?"

"Mianhae Jimin..jeongmal mianhae.." Isak Jin.

"Tapi…"

Semua menatap Jimin dengan was-was..

"Kenapa saat aku melihat wajah Kookie dan Jin ,kenapa…"

Jin menatap Jimin ,"Di sini…" Jimin menyentuh dadanya,"Terasa sakit. Ada yang kalian sembunyikan?"

Semua diam. Tak ada yang berani bersuara.

"Ehmm..Kalian sebaiknya kembali ke dorm. Bereskan semua. Kalian mengerti?" Ucap Namjoon.

"Aku tinggal di sini." Ucap Jin.

"Mau apa lagi?" Ucap Suga.

"Hey..kau tak dengar..hatiku sakit setiap melihat wajahmu. Jadi,bisa kalian semua pergi? Toh di sini masih ada namjachingu-ku."

Jin kembali meneteskan buliran bening dari matanya. Taehyung membuka pintu kamar Jimin dan keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Mianhae Jimin-ah.." Lirih Jin.

"Ck..berisik." Jimin membalik bandannya dan memunggungi Jin.

"Kajja. Biarkan dia istrirahat."Ucap j-hope.

"Nanti kami kembali lagi,Jimin-ah!" Taehyung yang berbicara kali ini.

"…"

.

.

"Maksud dokter?"

"Dia melupakan kejadian selama 10 bulan belakangan ini,jadi saya harap kalian bisa membantu dia memulihkan ingatannya. Dia hanya ingat sekarang ini tanggal 1 Januari 2015."

"Apa akan ada perubahan padanya dokter?"

"Entahlah. Kemungkinan bisa saja."

"Kapan dia boleh pulang,dok?"

"Lusa. Dan ini resep yang harus kalian tebus."

Jungkook meraihnya dan berdiri," Terima kasih,dokter. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Sepanjang koridor rumah sakit,Jungkook terus saja memikirkan keadaan Jimin. Rasa penyesalan itu teramat besar. Tapi,di satu sisi,dia juga mencintai Jin. Jungkook menghela nafas dan mempercepat langkahnya.

 **TBC..**

 **Mianhae kalau ada yang salah. Maklumlah khilaf.**

 **Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek. Aku masih belum bisa menulis panjang-panjang.**

 **Balesan Review:**

 **Jimingotyesjam - 50 chap? /pingsan/**

 **Chyu - Aduh,maap banget. Ntar aku bikinin ff baru ya**

 **Gummysmiled - Terima kasih atas dukunganya. Yah aku akan tetap berusaha jadi diri sendiri tapi aku tetap akan mencoba something new.**

 **ParkMItsuki - Jimin ini seme/uke.**

 **Jimined - JiKook emang gak punya muka *ditabok**

 **Riska971 - ini udah dilanjutin.**

 **Aichan - Jimin emang sedih.**

 **Esazame - gomawo.**

 **ChimminCHIm - hak usah khawatir. JIMIN PASTI BAHAGIA.**

 **Anieartha - maap kalo pendek. Chap ini udah aku usahain panjang.**

 **Jchimchimo - udah baca ff secret pain sebelum ini?**

 **Makasih bagi yang udah nge-review. *bow**

 **pokoknya fify jnji bakal ngasih yang terbaik. Annyeong~**


	3. Game Started

**Title : Keep the Pain**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : VMin JinKook JiKook JinMin**

 ** _Sedutan Chapter 2_**

 _"Dia melupakan kejadian selama 10 bulan belakangan ini,jadi saya harap kalian bisa membantu dia memulihkan ingatannya. Dia hanya ingat sekarang ini tanggal 1 Januari 2015."_

 _"Apa akan ada perubahan padanya dokter?"_

 _"Entahlah. Kemungkinan bisa saja."_

 _"Kapan dia boleh pulang,dok?"_

 _"Lusa. Dan ini resep yang harus kalian tebus."_

 _Jungkook meraihnya dan berdiri," Terima kasih,dokter. Kalau begitu saya permisi."_

 _Sepanjang koridor rumah sakit,Jungkook terus saja memikirkan keadaan Jimin. Rasa penyesalan itu teramat besar. Tapi,di satu sisi,dia juga mencintai Jin. Jungkook menghela nafas dan mempercepat langkahnya._

********** **Chap 3** ** _Shhh ! Ini baru sedikit. Kalian harus merasakan lebih dari ini._**

"Kookie-ah,kau tau situasi di dorm benar-benar kacau."

"Maafkan aku."

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf pada Jimin,bukan padaku."

"Aku tau."

"Kau tau,sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu."

Jungkook menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan yang menyedihkan,"Aku tau."

"Hanya saja,aku mencoba bersikap netral. Kalau semua mengikuti emosi,

masalah ini hanya akan tambah rumit."

"Terimakasih Namjoon hyung."

"Aku sarankan padamu,pilih salah satu dari mereka. Kau tak bisa mendapatkan keduanya."

Jungkook menghela nafas,"Dari awal aku sudah memilih Jimin,hanya saja.."

"Kau tak boleh bersikap egois,pikirkan perasaan mereka berdua."

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi coklat itu,

"Kalau kau mencintai Jimin,ini saatnya memperbaiki kesalahanmu,Jungkook."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sang maknae berkata sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ini akan terdengar sangat kejam." Namjoon menghela nafas,

"Jimin hilang ingatan,itu bagus Jungkook. Dengan begitu dia tidak mengingat semua

kejadian yang membuat dia masuk ke hospital."

Lagi-lagi Namjoon menghentikan ucapannya dan di sambut decakan sebal dari Jungkook.

"Lupakan Jin dan mulai hubungan baru dengan Jimin.

Ini kesempatan untukmu,kau tau?"

"Lalu Jin? Aku juga mencintainya? Ini sangat kejam hyung!"

Lalu,kau mau mempertahankan keduanya?"

"…"

"Jangan membuat Jimin kecewa lagi,maknae."

"…"

"Kalau aku jadi kau,ini akan ku jadikan sebagai kesempatan memperbaiki segalanya."

.

.

"Jimin...kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya J-Hope begitu dia sampai di kamar rawat Jimin.

"Iya." Jawab Jimin cuek sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya.

"Kau sedang apa hmmm?" Tanya Suga

"Kau buta atau bagaimana,aku sedang mengotak-atik ponsel!"

Membeku.

Keadaan di ruang rawat Jimin benar-benar canggung. Semua diam dengan seribu pertanyaan di kepala masing-masing.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya.

Ada yang kurang..

Taehyung sedang berada di sudut ruangan.

Namjoon dan manager mereka duduk di sofa,sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing.

J-Hope duduk di sisi kiri ranjangnya.

Suga duduk di sisi kanan ranjangnya.

Jin dan Jungkook tidak terlihat.

"Jungkook,dia dimana?" Suara Jimin membuyarkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

Semua saling pandang. Kecuali Taehyung. Dia hanya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sedih.

"Jin hyung juga tak ada." Sambung Jimin lagi.

"Tadi,Jungkook ke toilet. Jin ke tempat parkir. Dia meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil." Jawab Namjoon.

Semua menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan heran.

Namjoon berdiri,"Aku mau ke toilet,ada yang mau ikut?"

.

.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Hiks..hiks…"

"Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku,ini semua gara-gara aku."

"Ini juga salahku."

"Aku mencintaimu,sungguh."

"Aku tau."

"Tapi,aku lebih mencintainya."

"Aku juga tau itu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"…"

"Jungkook,jawab aku."

"Aku harus jawab apa hyung?"

Jin memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Ehhm!"

Suara berat itu mengganggu kegiatan antara Jin dan Jungkook.

"Benar dugaanku,mereka sedang pacaran." Taehyung menatap Jin dan Jungkook dingin.

"Tadi kau berjanji untuk tidak memancing keributan,Tae." Ujar Namjonn.

"Jimin mencarimu …dan juga selingkuhanmu .."

Taehyung menampilkan evil smirknya.

"Palli.." Sahut Namjoon.

"Kalian,masih menjalin hubungan?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya tertunduk,sementara Jin mengepalkan tangannya.

Taehyung menatap tangan Jin.

Taehyung menyeringai,"Hyung mau memukulku?"

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" Namjoon memperingatkan Taehyung agi.

"Apa kalian tidak punya rasa malu?"

"Hyung...a.." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan memelas.

"Wae?"

"Hentikan,Taehyung!" Namjoon mendeathglare Taehyung.

"Apa?" Taehyung malah berbalik menantang Namjoon.

"Apa mau-mu Kim Taehyung?" Tanya Jin.

"Suruh pacar sok innocent mu ini tinggalkan Jimin!"

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku begitu?" Jungkook mulai membentak Taehyung.

"Aku bilang tinggalkan dia,apa kau tuli Jeon Jungkook?"

Kesabaran Jin benar-benar habis sekarang,Jin melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung jatuh tersungkur di dinginnya lantai basement.

Sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Cuma segitu kemampuanmu, H-Y-U-N-G? Apa di ranjang,kemampuanmu juga cuma segini? Eoh? Jungkook-ah,apa dia hebat dalam urusan ranjang?"

BUUGGHH

Lagi-lagi Jin melayangkan tinjunya.

Namjoon segera melerai perkelahian antara Jin dan Taehyung.

"HENTIKAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Mereka menatap ke arah sumber suara..

"JIMIN?" Pekik mereka bersamaan.

.

.

"Jungkook,dia dimana?" Suara Jimin membuyarkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

Semua saling pandang. Kecuali Taehyung. Dia hanya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan pedih.

"Jin hyung juga tak ada." Sambung Jimin lagi.

"Tadi,Jungkook ke toilet. Jin ke tempat parkir. Dia meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil." Jawab Namjoon.

Semua menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan heran.

Namjoon berdiri,"Aku mau ke toilet,ada yang mau ikut?"

"Namjoon,tapi…"

Belum sempat Suga menyelesaikan ucapannya,Taehyung langsung berdiri.

"Aku ikut,ada barangku yang tertinggal di mobil."

Semua saling memandang.

Jimin hanya memijit kepalanya.

Namjoon dan Taehyung keluar dengan buru-buru.

"Seseorang,jelaskan padaku,apa yang terjadi." Nada suara Jimin terdengar dingin.

"Namjoon pabbo!" Batin J-Hope

Semua diam. Salahkan otak genius milik Namjoon.

Bisa-bisanya dia membuat alasan bodoh seperti itu.

"Apa maksud Namjoon hyung dengan Jungkook sedang pergi ke toilet sedangkan di kamar ku ini tersedia toilet!" Teriak Jimin.

Yap..inilah alasannya kenapa semua diam membisu.

"Tenangkan dirimu,Jimin." Ucap sang manager mendekati ranjang Jimin.

"Jelaskan padaku! Kenapa Namjoon hyung harus berbohong padaku mengenai keberadaan Jungkook"

"Namjoon tidak berbohong, Chim" Sambung Suga.

"Jungkook memang ke toilet,katanya dia mau sekalian membeli sesuatu untukmu,makanya dia tidak memakai toilet di kamarmu dan lebih memilih memakai kamar mandi rumah sakit."

Jimin mendengus.

Haruskah dia percaya?

Well..bagi Jimin ini terdengar seperti alasan yang dibuat-buat untuk menutupi kebodohan Namjoon.

Jimin segera berdiri dan membawa selang infusnya berjalan.

"Jimin,kau mau kemana!" Pekik Suga.

"…"

Jimin terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan manager dan hyungnya.

J-Hope menarik sebelah tangan Jimin.

J-Hope menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"kau mau kemana?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Jimin..masuklah. Sebentar lagi Jungkook pasti kembali." Ucap Suga.

"Jelaskan padaku,apa yang terjadi! Kenapa Namjoon hyung harus berbohong?"

"…"

"Kalian diam? Baiklah,aku bisa mencari tau sendiri!"

Jimin berjalan kembali,tapi lagi-lagi tangan kekar J-Hope menahan langkahnya.

"Aku ikut. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu?"

"Tidak perlu."

Jimin melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

J-hope segera menyusul Jimin,"Jangan keras kepala. Biarkan aku ikut denganmu!"

Jimin berhenti,"Baiklah,tapi hanya kau."

J-hope menatap ke belakang,"Kami akan segera kembali!" Teriaknya.

Semua hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan cemas.

Apa yang mereka cemaskan?

Tentu banyak.

Apa Jimin akan mengetahui segalanya hari ini?

Bagaimana nasib Jungkook dan Jin selanjutnya?

Bagaimana kalau kau jadi Jimin? Mengetahui kembali 'Sesuatu' yang seharusnya sudah kau lupakan.

"Semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.." Suga bersuara.

"Lagi.."

.

.

Jimin dan J-Hope berjalan terburu-buru menuju tempat parkir.

J-Hope terus memperhatikan gelagat aneh dari Jimin.

Jimin tampak menghawatirkan sesuatu.

Seakan dia sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Ya..begitulah ekspresi seorang Park Jimin di mata seorang Jung Hoseok saat itu.

" Kau membohongi kami,kan?"

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia menatap hyungnya itu dengan pandangan sedih.

"Apa? Aku membohongi kalian dalam hal apa?"

"Kau tidak amnesia kan?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku merasa kau begitu menghawatirkan Jungkook,apa kau membenci Jin Hyung sehingga begitu kau tau kalau dia sedang bersama Jungkook ,kau langsung berlari mencari mereka tanpa peduli kesehatanmu?"

"Kau tidak tau apa yang ku rasakan,hyung!"

"…"

"Kau tau bagaimana rasanya di hantui rasa takut saat kau akan tidur?"

"…"

"Kau tau bagaimana rasanya mengalami mimpi buruk dalam setiap tidurmu?"

"…"

"APA KAU TAU BAGAIMANA RASANYA DALAM SETIAP TIDURMU,KAU MELIHAT ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI SEDANG BERSAMA DENGAN ORANG YANG SANGAT KAU PERCAYA!"

Tubuh Jimin merosot. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Aku…hiks..hiks…bermimpi,melihat mereka sedang berciuman hyung!"

Jimin meremas dadanya yang terasa begitu perih.

"Chim-ah..."

"Aku..aku tak ingin mimpiku kenyataan hyung..."

J-Hope menghela nafas panjang. Rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Jimin tampak begitu lemah.

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi hingga aku bisa hilang ingatan,hyung."

"…"

"Aku merasa mimpi itu begitu nyata,hyung."

Jimin menatap J-Hope dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

Jimin tampak begitu terluka.

"Aku rasa..aku tak akan bisa hidup jika memang itu terjadi,hyung."

Inilah yang membuat J-Hope tak bisa memberitahu yang sebenarnya terjadi,sekalipun ia ingin sekali membeberkan rahasia menjijikkan yang di simpan Jungkook dari Jimin.

Jimin begitu lemah

Jimin tu memiliki perasaan yang lembut.

J-Hope tak habis pikir,mengapa mereka tega melakukan ini pada Jimin.

J-Hope segera membantu Jimin berdiri.

J-Hope memeluk tubuh Jimin yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Maaf aku sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan. Maafkan aku."

J-Hope mengelus punggung Jimin dengan lembut.

Jimin hanya terisak.

Sakit. Perih. Ingin sekali ia menjadi seorang manusia yang mati rasa.

Tak bisa merasakan perasaan apapun.

Agar ia tak merasakan rasa sakit seperti yang dia alami saat ini.

Terlalu perih dan menyakitkan untuk di rasakan bahkan untuk diingat sekalipun.

"Kau dengar itu,hyung?"

Jimin segera melepas pelukannya dari tubuh J-Hope.

J-Hope yang merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan,segera menarik Jimin kembali kepelukannya.

"Kau tak perlu mendengarnya.."

J-Hope menutup kedua telinga milik Jimin.

Jimin menatap J-Hope dengan pandangan menyiratkan "Wae"

J-Hope melepas satu tangannya dari telinga Jimin dan mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Kita cari mereka,tapi telingamu harus aku tutup,hyung. Aku akan berjalan di belakangmu."

"Tapi kenapa harus di tutup hyung?"

"Sepertinya sedang ada perkelahian. Biasanya namja kalau sedang berkelahi,akan mengucapkan kata-kata tak mau mereka mengotori pikiran polosmu,Chim." Ucap J-Hope sambil berbisik pada Jimin

J-hope membalik badan Jimin sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

J-Hope mendengar jelas,suara itu suara milik Taehyung dan Jin.

Di sana pasti ada Jungkook.

Mata Jimin dan J-Hope membulat.

Jin sedang memukuli Taehyung.

Tanpa pikir panjang,Jimin segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"HENTIKAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Mereka menatap ke arah sumber suara..

"JIMN?" Pekik mereka bersamaan.

Jimin segera menghampiri Taehyung yang tergeletak.

"Kau baik-baik saja,Tae?"

Jimin menatap bibir Taehyung yang berdarah.

Dia beralih menatap Jin.

"Apa yang membuat hyung memukuli Taehyung?"

"Jimin.." Jin gelagapan. Otaknya seakan buntu untuk memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dia katakan pada Jimin.

"Jimin..." Taehyung merintih kesakitaan.

"Kajja kita ke kamar ku. Kita obati lukamu di sana."

Jimin menatap J-hope,"Hoseok hyung,palli bantu Tae berdiri."

J-hope pun membantu Taehyung berdiri dan melangkah terlebih dahulu.

"Urusan kita belum selesai,hyung."

Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Jin dan juga Jungkook sebelum akhirnya dia juga menyusul J-Hope dan Taehyung.

.

.

"Apa kalian berdua benar-benar sudah gila?" Namjoon menatap tajam ke arah Jin dan Jungkook.

"Kau..apa kau menganggap ucapanku waktu itu hanya angin lalu,Kookie-ah?"

"Ani.." Jungkook menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kalau begitu,kenapa kalian masih terus bertemu! Jimin hilang ingatan! Apa kalian tidak merasa bersalah padanya?"

Nada suara Namjoon mulai meninggi,pertanda dia benar-benar emosi saat itu.

"Aku..akan meninggalkan Jungkook." Ucap Jin yang menundukkan kepalanya..

"HYUNG!" Teriak Jungkook.

"Bagus kalau kau akhirnya sadar!" Ucap Namjoon dengan dingin.

Ucapan kasar dan dingin dari Leadernya itu sangat menohok ulu hati Jin

Sebegitu bencikah mereka semua pada Jin?

"Namjoon Hyung,apa hak-mu mengatur kehidupanku?"

"Kalau kau tak mau kehilangan Jin,tinggalkan Jimin!"

Jin tersentak mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Aku yang akan pergi,jangan lakukan itu Kookie-ah."

Namjoon menarik tangan Jin dan menyeretnya paksa.

.

.

"ChimChim senang bisa kembali kerumah?" Tanya J-Hope kepada jimin begitu dokter memberitahukan kalau Jimin sudah boleh pulang.

"Ne."

"Jim,mana tas mu? Biar aku yang bawakan." Taehyung mengelus sayang rambut Jimin.

"Sudah di bawa manajer hyung." Jimin berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung,"Aku duduk di samping mu ya nanti?"

"Kenapa tidak dengan kookie aja hyung?" Jungkook berdiri tepat di depan Jimin.

"Aku maunya dengan Tae" Jimin bergelayut manja di lengan Taehyung.

"Sudah. Kajja Jim." Taehyung melangkah bersama Jimin tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Jungkook.

Namjoon menepuk bahu milik Jungkook,"Sudah. Turuti saja. Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm,Jimin langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Jimin memejamkan matanya sembari memijit dahinya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan!" Gumam Jimin

Pemuda itu membalik tubuhnya dan meraih sebuah boneka besar yang ada di ranjangnya. Dia memeluk boneka itu erat.

"Bogoshippeo Mr. Bunny!" Jimin menciumi bonekanya itu dengan erat.

Tapi,,tak lama berselang Jimin menitikkan air matanya.

" …kau ingat siapa yang membelimu dari toko boneka?" Jimin menghela nafas.

"Kookie yang membelikanmu untukku. Aku senang sekali memilikimu . Tapi.."

KKRRIIEETT

Pintu kamar Jimin terbuka,dengan segera Jimin menghapus buliran air matannya yang terus mengalir.

"Chim…"

"Kau menangis?"

"Ani hyung."

"Jangan berbohong,Chim."

"Aku tidak menangis Yoongi hyung." Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu ini apa?" Suga menghapus buliran air mata Jimin yang masih tersisa di pipinya.

"Ah…aku ketahuan."

"Kenapa menangis hmmm?"

"Tadi,tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit sekali hyung."

Suga membelalakkan matanya,"Kepalamu sakit? Sebentar ne? Hyung beritahu yang lainnya."

Jimin segera menahan tangan mungil milik Suga,"Tidak usah hyung. Lagipula sudah tidak sakit kok. Hyung gak usah khawatir,ne? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi..."

"Hyung tukang adu." Jimin menatap ke arah lain.

"Hyung bukan tukang adu."

"Kalau bukan tukang adu,lalu apa?" Jimin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo…ne ne. Hyung tak akan memberitahu mereka."

"Janji?"

"Ne,hyung janji."

.

.

Malam itu suasana dorm begitu damai.

Jin dan J-Hope tengah memasak di dapur.

Dan yang lainnya dengan tertib menonton tv bersama.

"Hyung,kau sedang menonton apa sih? Dari tadi acaranya di tukar terus." Jungkook mulai mengeluarkan protesnya saat Jimin menukar-nukar acara tv.

"Aku mau mencari drama."

"Drama?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Sudahlah hyungie. Dramanya nanti saja. Biarkan kookie menonton dulu. Mungkin drama yang hyung maksud belum mulai." Jungkook mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Dramanya mulai jam 7 !" Jimin menampakkan raut wajah tak sukanya.

"Tapi si stasiun tv apa hmm?" Namjoon yang duduk di atas karpet menatap Jimin.

"Ah..itu dia. Jimin lupa." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"kau ini bagaimana sih!" Protes Taehyung.

"Mian…. ^_^V " Jimin hanya menampakkan senyum kikuknya.

"Hyung,bisa aku minta remotenya?" Tanya Jungkook. Tapi apa yang Jungkook dapatkan?

Dia malah mendapatkan deathglare dari Jimin.

Maknae berdehem,"Kookie kan cuma meminta hyung. Kalau hyung tidak mau memberikannya tidak apa hyung." Jungkook beralih menatap televisi.

Suasana kembali hening. Tak ada yang berani bersuara kecuali TV yang ada di hadapan ke 5 namja tampan itu.

Dengan sigap tangan Jimin menukar acara TV dan bingo..dramanya baru saja di mulai.

"Ini dramanya?" Tanya Namjoon.

Jimin hanya mengangguk.

Mereka semua mulai menonton drama yang Jimin maksudkan.

#Tulisan bercetak miring,percakapan dalam TV#

 _Tampak seorang wanita 35 tahunan tengah menikmati teh hangatnya di taman belakang wanita itu bergetar._

 _Sebuah pesan tak di kenal. Dengan ragu wanita itu membuka pesannya._

 _Matanya membelalak begitu melihat pesan dan si pengirim pesan._

 _Pesannya berupa foto sang suami tercinta tengah tertidur tanpa busana bersama seorang wanita._

 _Dan dibawah foto itu terdapat tulisan…_

 _"Suamimu hebat sekali dalam urusan ranjang. Aku puas. Pasti kau kesepian tadi malam kan? Tidur sendiri. Nikmatilah masa tuamu yang menyedihkan."_

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Sementara yang lainnya curi-curi pandang ke arah Jimin.

Jimin? Dia terus menyaksikan drama dengan seksama.

 _Wanita itu menatap pesan berisikan alamat sebuah apartement sambil menampilkan senyum penuh kemenangan._

 _"Siapa kau berani-beraninya meremehkan aku."_

 _Wanita itu mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju alamat rumah yang baru saja di kirimkan orang suruhannya._

 _Dengan langkah yang tenang wanita itu melangkah masuk kepekarangan rumah itu ._

 _Sesampainya dia di depan alamat yang dimaksud,dia menekan bel._

 _Tak butuh waktu lama,pintu dibuka._

 _Yang membukakan pintu terkejut bukan main._

 _Sang wanita hanya tersenyum licik._

 _Wanita itu langsung menerobos masuk sambil membawa sebuah stik golf._

 _"Yak!Apa yang kau lakukan! Keluar dari rumahku!"_

 _Wanita itu tak memperdulikan teriakan pemilik rumah yang hanya memakai kemeja tipis._

 _Wanita 35 tahun itu mulai menghancurkan seisi rumah milik rumah wanita yangmenjadi selingkuhan suaminya itu._

 _Mulai dari menghancurkan hiasan Kristal,figura dan meja. Segala yang bisa yang dihancurkan langsung ia hancurkan dengan stik golf yang ada di tangannya._

 _Sementara wanita pemilik rumah itu langsung masuk kamar dan membangunkan sang namja yang tengah tertidur pulas tanpa busana itu._

 _"Istrimu…"_

 _Namja itu langsung bangun dan bergegas memakai celannya kemudian langsung berlari keluar kamar._

 _Namja itu membeku begitu melihat seisi ruang tamu selingkuhannya hancur._

 _Sang istri yang melihat suaminya sudah keluar hanya tersenyum meremehkan._

 _Dia mendekati tv yang ada di ruangan itu dan mengayunkan tongkat golfnya._

 _PPRRAAANGGG!_

 _TV itu hancur tak berbentuk_

 _Kedua orang yang tertangkap basah itu hanya diam membatu._

 _"Kau bilang apa pada selingkuhan bodohmu ini?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Apa dia pikir kau itu namja kaya raya?"_

 _Wanita itu memukulkan ujung stik golf-nya ke dada bidang sang suami._

 _"Apa selingkuhanmu ini tidak tau kalau harta yang kau miliki ini adalah harta orang tuaku! Kau tak lebih benalu dalam keluargaku! Apa kau tak sadar,kau itu cuma anak seorang nelayan yang diangkat menjadi menantu oleh ayahku! Berani-beraninya kau menghamburkan uang ku untuk wanita murahan ini!"_

 _Wanita itu menatap selingkuhan sang suami,"Kau mencintai namja sialan ini? Ambillah! Tapi jangan bermimpi kalau kau akan menjadi yeoja kaya raya. Namja ini tidak punya apa-apa"_

"Arrrgghhh!" Jimin memegang kepalanya.

"Hyung, gwaencana?" Tanya Jungkook yang juga duduk di samping Jimin.

Dengan segera Suga meraih remote tv dan mematikannya.

Jungkook hendak memeluk Jimin,tapi Jimin malah menolak pelukan Jungkook.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Semua saling pandang. Jin dan j-Hope yang berada di dapur segera berlari menghampiri mereka semua.

"Jimin...kau kenapa?" Dengan hati-hati j-Hope bertanya pada Jimin.

"Apa pedulimu! Jangan ada yang menyentuhku! Aku membenci kalian semua!"

Air mata jimin menetes sangat deras.

Taehyung langsung berdiri dan meraih bahu Jimin,"Jim…katakan ada apa? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

Jimin langsung menghambur kepelukan Taehyung.

"Tae-a…hiks hiks…appo .."

Taehyung mengelus lembut punggung Jimin.

"Kajja kita ke kamarmu saja."

Taehyung dan Jimin pun berlalu meninggalkan member mereka yang menatap penuh heran pada Jimin.

.

.

"Tak seharusnya kita membiarkan Jimin menonton drama itu! Dan kenapa juga dramanya haDr us tentang perselingkuhan!" Teriak Suga.

Jungkook hanya duduk sambil menekuk kepalanya.

"Hyung tenanglah." Namjoon mengelus punggung Suga.

"Apa tak seharusnya kita ceritakan semua pada Jimin?" Ucap J-Hope.

"Jangan gila!" Teriak Jungkook

"Yang gila itu kau Maknae!" Bela Suga.

"Mau sampai kapan kita menutupi ini dari Jimin!" Sambung Namjoon.

KRRIIEETT

Pintu kamar Jimin terbuka.

Semua memandang ke arah pintu sambil menegak ludah kasar..

 **Tbc...**

 **Wahhhhhhh, 3k. Ini kali pertama Fify nulis sepanjang ini. Maaf sekiranya masih kurang bagus. Dari segi bahasa atau jalan ceritanya sendiri. Typo juga bertebaran. Maklumlah, khilaf.**

 **Ohya, sekirannya para readers punya ide, kasi tau tau ide kalian akan terpilih. Hehehehe.**

 **Btw, jangan lupa review buat chapter ini. Hehehe, rated m nya udah deket loh...**

 **Balesan review :**

 **ayuya24 -Halo Ayu, salam kenal. Maaf atas kesalahannya.**

 **kumiko Ve -kenapa malah lasihan ama jinkook. Mereka jahat banget. Tapi Vmin juga oke kan. Tgu aja, Jinkook harus menderita dulu**

 **annieartha -huwaaaaa, maaf . Fify akan lebih berhati-hati dalam pengeditannya. Thanks udah**

 **jujur. Terus nge-review ya..**

 **7Rikanagisa - Thanks atas tunjuk ajarnya. Hehehehe, di chap ini juga, kalau ada yang salah, tolong kasi tau ya. Thanks skali lagi atas review nya.**

 **gummysmiled - jangan kesal, toh nantinya Jimin bahagia kok. Yeahh, fify always semangat.**

 **ParkMitsuki - nah ini sudah dilanjutin. Tae emang harus dikasihanin xD**

 **MMahlynda - (!-_-) kasihan kalo Jimin jadi uke. Ntar dibobol ama alien.**

 **Riska971 - thanks udah nge-review.**

 **Jun-yo - chap ini udah fify usahhakan agar panjang. Mian kalo masih pendek.**

 **ChiminChim- nah di chap ini, Jimin udah imut kembali.**

 **jchimchimo -nah gimana,, udah ngerti ceritanya?**

 **Hmmmm, kalian udah malas nge-review kan. *crybarengjimin Jangan gitu dong. Plis deh, jangan jadi silent readers. T_T**


	4. Hyung, saranghae

Title : Keep the Pain

Rated : M

Cast : VMin JinKook JiKook JinMin

Sedutan Chapter 3

 _"Tak seharusnya kita membiarkan Jimin menonton drama itu! Dan kenapa juga dramanya haDr us tentang perselingkuhan!" Teriak Suga._

 _Jungkook hanya duduk sambil menekuk kepalanya._

 _"Hyung tenanglah." Namjoon mengelus punggung Suga._

 _"Apa tak seharusnya kita ceritakan semua pada Jimin?" Ucap J-Hope._

 _"Jangan gila!" Teriak Jungkook_

 _"Yang gila itu kau Maknae!" Bela Suga._

 _"Mau sampai kapan kita menutupi ini dari Jimin!" Sambung Namjoon._

 _KRRIIEETT_

 _Pintu kamar Jimin terbuka._

 _Semua memandang ke arah pintu sambil menegak ludah kasar.._

 ************Chap 4 Hyung, aku mencintaimu...**

"Bisa kalian diam?"

Ternyata Taehyung...

Ya,yang keluar dari kamar barusan adalah Taehyung.

"Ya Tuhan Taehyung! Kau hampir membuat kami mati jantungan!" Sahut J-Hope.

"Diam lah,Jimin sudah tidur. Malam ini aku tidur bersamanya." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, "Biarkan aku saja yang tidur dengannya."

"Jimin bilang dia tidak mau menemuimu."

"Aku ini kekasihnya! Aku yang paling tau apa yang dia butuhkan saat ini! Kau mengerti?"

Jungkook mula membentak Taehyung..

"Tidak tau malu." Umpat Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung,kembali kekamarmu. Semua tidur, dikamar Jimin masih ada J-Hope yang bisa menjaga Jimin." Ucap Namjoon dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Kookie,jujurlah pada Jimin."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau menyakitinya lagi."

"Kalau ingatannya pulih,bukannya akan semakin menyakitinya?"

Jin mengeluh.

"Dengar ,aku tak apa. Kalau kau juga mencintaiku,turuti apa kataku. Aku tak mau menyakiti Jimin. Kau ini miliknya bukan milikku Kookie."

Jin tersenyum.

"Aku masuk dulu,jangan terlalu lama di luar. Udaranya dingin."

Jin pun beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan sang maknae yang masih setia duduk di balkon dorm mereka.

'Kenapa semuanya jadi semakin rumit.'

.

.

Jimin masuk ke kamar Jungkook. Tampak Jungkook tengah memakai sebuah handuk di pinggangnya.

Dia baru selesai mandi.

Jimin memeluk Jungkook dari belakang dan mengecup pundaknya.

"Baru selesai mandi hm?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa tak mengajak ku?"

"Itu tak penting hyung."

Jimin beralih mengecup setiap inci lekukan leher Jungkook dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya.

"Baby..i miss you.."

"Ngghh..hyung." Jungkook memejamkan matanya saat tangan nakal Jimin mengusap penisnya dari balik handuk.

Jimin melepas pelukannya dan membalik badan Jungkook sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Jimin langsung melumat bibir ranum milik Jungkook. Dia melumat bibir itu dengan lembut. Sementara Jungkook ,dia memeluk leher Jimin sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Tampak Jimin kini tengah menunggangi Jungkook. Dia terus meghajar prostat Jungkook tanpa henti.

"Arrrgghhh sshit!" Umpat Jimin begitu hole Jungkook terasa seperti menyedot penis miliknya. Dia mempercepat tempo sodokannya.

"Uhhhh aahhh hyungggghhh fasterrr aaahh shitt!" Jungkook melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang milik Jimin.

"Like that uhh?" Jimin mempercepat tempo genjotannya dan menusuk prostat Jungkook semakin dalam.

"Ahhh yeaahh like that aahh." Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan pendangan sensual yang membuat Jimin semakin menggila.

Jimin meremas butt montok milik Jungkook dan terus menggenjot lubang milik Jungkook tanpa ampun.

"Hyungggg siall! Ini nikmat damnn!" Racau Jungkook. Holenya mengetat,dia sengaja mengetatkan holenya. Dia menggoda Jimin. Hole Jungkook serasa menghisap habis penis milik Jimin.

Jungkook meraih penisnya yang telah mengacung tegak dan terabaikan sedari tadi. Dia mengocok penisnya sendiri,"Ahhh ahhh fuuckk JIMIN! Dammnn!" Umpat Jungkook.

"Ahhh..lubangmu ssshh nakal chagiii." Jimin menyodok hole Jungkook brutal membuat decitan ranjang semakin terdengar di dalam kamar itu mengiringi suara desahan mereka yang saling sahut menyahut.

"Tapi bagaimana ini?" Jimin menghentikan genjotannya.

Jungkook mengernyit..

Jimim menatap namja yang berada di depan pintu kamar mereka.

Namja berbahu lebar yang tengah terpaku melihat adegan ranjang JiKook.

"Di pintu,ada Jin Hyung." Jimin mengusap pipi Kekasihnya itu.

Jantung Jungkook serasa dipompa,matanya membulat. Dia langsung menoleh dan mendapati Jin yang kelihatannya marah dan segera keluar dari kamar panas itu.

.

.

"Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, kalian harus ke studio untuk menyiapkan lagu. Taehyung, choreographer ingin bertemu denganmu. Jadi, yang tinggal di dorm hari ini hanyalah Jin dan Jimin." Sejin membacakan jadwal BTS pada hari ini.

"Loh...Kookie?"

"Kau kan harus ke sekolah,Maknae -_-! "

"Hehehehe iya, kookie lupa ^_^ "

.

.

Setelah semua member pergi, Jin masuk ke dalam dorm lalu mandi di kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Selesai mandi, Jin berniat untuk mengejutkan dongsaeng nya itu.

Dia teringat pesan dari leadernya "Hyung, ini saatnya. Berbaik-baiklah dengannya." Kemudian, si monster pun berlalu begitu saja.

Jin telah mengambil keputusan untuk melepaskan Jungkook. Dia hanya ingin membuka lembaran baru dengan Jimin. Jin bahkan berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan berbuat baik dengan Jimin dan mengabulkan semua keinginan Jimin. Dia hanya ingin melihat Jimin tersenyum lagi. Kalau melepaskan Jungkook dapat membuat Jimin bahagia, Jin sanggup.

Sebelum masuk kamar HopeMin ,Jin mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja Jimin tidak akan mendengarnya. Setelah agak lama tidak ada respond, Jin pun langsung masuk ke kamar Jimin. Saat ia membuka kenop pintu, terlihatlah kamar Jimin yang agak sedikit..berantakan. Bungkus makanan berserakan, pakaian kotor pun juga bertebaran dimana-mana. Ia bingung mengapa saengnya harini sangat aneh, jorok bahkan donsaengnya ini bangun telat. Jin segera mendekati Jimin lalu mencoba membangunkannya.

"Min...min..bangunlah sudah pagi." Tetapi tidak ada respond. Jin pun ingin menjahili saengnya ini dengan menarik selimut yang dikenakan Jimin. Tapi saat ia ingin menarik selimut tersebut, tiba-tiba ia terpeleset karena di bawah kakinya ada kaos Jimin. Ia pun hampir jatuh dan peluncurannya sangat tidak baik. Bibirnya menempel pada bibir saengnya. Jin diam agak lama. Tiba-tiba Jimin terbangun dan melihat Jin diatas wajahnya sambil mengecup bibirnya. Sontak Jimin langsung terduduk diatas kasurnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?!" Jin bingung harus berbuat apa.

"A-aku.."

"Apa yang mau kau perbuat padaku?! Kenapa kau juga topless?!"

"A-aku.." Jin masih terbata-bata, ia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada saengnya ini. Tiba-tiba Jimin langsung keluar dari selimutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Jimin langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi lalu menguncinya dan kemudian menatap cermin.

' Apa yang Jin hyung perbuat padaku? Aku memegang bibirku. Mungkinkah ia sengaja melakukannya? Tapi tidak mungkin. Dan juga..kenapa ia tadi telanjang dada? '

Berbagai kemungkinan ada dalam pikiran Jimin.

' Atau sebenarnya ia tertarik denganku? Tapi tidak apalah, mungkin ini hari keberuntunganku. Setidaknya, aku tau kalau Jin hyung mudah digoda. ' Jimin segera mandi.

Jimin lupa membawa kaos dan celana ganti. Jimin mencari di dekat gantungan handuk tidak ada dan mau tidak mau Jimin harus memakai handuk saja. Jimin segera membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi dan ingin cepat-cepat mengambil pakaian.

BRUK!

Jimin agak kaget juga saat melihat Jin. Jimin hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya dan membuat badannya yang cukup atletis dan berkulit putih jadi terekspos. Tiba-tiba Jimin langsung mengecup bibir Jin dan melumatnya. Matanya terpejam. Jin mulai terbawa suasana dan mulai membalas lumatan Jimin. Bibirnya yang semerah buah plum terasa sangat manis. Jin pun langsung berbalik menindih Jimin dan mulai membuat kissmark di lehernya yang jenjang. Hal itu membuatnya mendesah dan Jin dapat rasakan junior Jimin dibalik handuk mulai mengeras. Jin pun langsung melepas handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Jimin dan membawanya ke kasur sambil tetap membuat kissmark di lehernya.

Mereka masih berciuman. Jin mencoba memasukkan lidah jimin ke dalam mulutnya, dia pun tidak menolak dan malah ikut bermain. Tangan Jimim mulai memainkan nipple Jin sehingga membuat Jin mendesah dan melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

"Jiminmnmmhh.."

Jin yang tidak mau kalah langsung meremas kejantanan Jimin yang membuat pemuda berabs ini mendesah hebat. Bahkan ia sampai menjambak rambut Jin. Meskipun bermain di dalam selimut tetap saja keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka. Jimin pun mulai memainkan kejantanannya hingga tak lama cairannya keluar membasahi perut keduanya.

Setelah puas, Jimin menindih tubuh Jin dan mulai memainkan kejantanan Jin yang dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya sendiri.

'Jungkook pasti menyukai penis besar ini.' Jimin terus memainkannya maju mundur dengan tempo yang sangat cepat sehingga cairan Jin keluar dengan cepat dan panas.

Jimim langsung menjilati cairan mereka yang sudah bercampur lalu mulai berciuman lagi dengan Jin.

.

.

Keadaan agak canggung. Jin mahupun Jimin hanya diam menikmati sarapan ermm mungkin makan tengahari mereka. Hanyalah dentingan bunyi sudu yang kedengaran.

Jimin mengeluh. Dia bukan tipe yang pendiam. "Hyung,mianhae." Jimin menunduk. Mukanya tersirat rasa bersalah yang amat berat.

Jin yang awalnya tunduk terus mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memandang aneh ke arah Jimin. Jin mengeluh.

"Hyung tidak marah hanya saja... kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu ,hyung. Refleks. Tapi, ku akui, melakukannya denganmu jauh lebih nikmat dibanding dengan Jungkook."

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Huwaaaaaa**

 **Mian telat updatenya. Udah gitu pendek lagi. NC nya juga gak HOT. T_T**

 **Readers jangan benci fify yah...**

 **Ini minggu ujian , karna itu Fify agak telat updatenya. Mian sekali lagi *bow**


	5. Jin

Tittle : Keep The Pain

Rated : M

Cast : VMin JiKook JinKook JinMin

Sedutan Chap 4

 _"Hyung tidak marah hanya saja... kenapa?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu ,hyung. Refleks. Tapi, ku akui, melakukannya denganmu jauh lebih nikmat dibanding dengan Jungkook_."

 ************ chap 5 Mine**

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Jin hyung tadi?" Jimin mengernyit aneh mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Tidak ada.."

"Jangan berbohong dengan ku" desis Taehyung kasar.

Jimin mengusap lembut pipi Taehyung. " Mandilah, Tae . Kau pasti capek."

Jimin baru sahaja ingin pergi tapi tangannya ditahan " Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh , Chim!"

"Aku hanya ... pengen bermain, Tae..." lirih Jimin sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung.

.

.

"HYUNGIE, KAOS KU ILANG SEBELAH ! "

" ASTAGA KOOKIE , JANGAN BERTERIAK !"

"YAK, CEPATAN. SEJIN HYUNG UDAH LAMA NUNGGUNYA."

"YOONGI, HENTIKAN ACARA TIDUR MU. KITA SUDAH TELAT !"

Setelah hmpir setengah jam, akhirnya mereka berada di dalam mobil siap untuk melewati hari yang melelahkan.

Kini , mereka berada di KyungDo untuk Dream Concert. Mereka pulang dalam keadaan yang cukup melelahkan.

"Jimin Hyung, aku capek. Ake pengen duduk di sebelah hyung aja ya.." Maknae mulai mengeluarkan aegyo nya yang cukup untuk meluluhkan hati Jimin. BAru sahaja Jimin ingin membalas perkataan Jungkook,

"Kau duduk denganku !" Taehyung terus menarik Jimin dan duduk di kerusi belakang. Sungguh, Jungkook shock, begitupun member lain.

Di belakang kerusi sudah ada Suga yang tertidur capek (emang dia kaki tidur kali —_—) . Tidak ada member yang ingin membangunkan Suga, jadi mereka membiarkan Jimin duduk bersama Taehyung.

Jungkook kesal. Jin? Entahlah, tapi terlihat raut kekecewaan yang sedang disembunyikan.

Saking lelahnya, hampir semua anggota tertidur kecuali Jimin yang asyik bermain handphonenya dan Taehyung yang mendengarkan lagu di iPod. Tiba-tiba timbul ide gila TAehyung. Ia segera mendekati wajah Jimin. Karena lampu van dimatikan, jadi suasana di mobil tersebut sangat gelap. Tanpa disadari Jimin, Taehyung mengecup bibirnya.

"Yyak.."

"Shh.." Bisik Taehyung sambil menempelkan jarinya di bibir Jimin.

"Kau jangan berisik. Nanti yang lain bangun." Kata Taehyung langsung mengecup lembut bibir Jimin. Jimin hanya terdiam kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan saengnya tersebut. Tiba-tiba Taehyung melumat bibir Jimin semakin dalam dan membuat Jimin merespon perlakukan Taehyung. Jimin melumat balik bibir Taehyung dan lidahnya mulai masuk ke dalam mulut Taehyung. Jimin pun tidak mau kalah, ia kemudian menggigit bibir Jimin sangat keras. Namun ciuman panas itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba lampu mobil menyala dan membuat mereka berdua harus menahan hasrat masing-masing.

Wah, sudah sampai ternyata." Kata J-Hope sambil melepas kacamata tidurnya. Ia melihat ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung yang ada dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba wajah J-Hope agak sedikit maju ke arah Jimin.

"Hyung, kenapa bibirmu? Kok berdarah?" Tanya J-Hope polos. Sontak Taehyung langsung melirik ke arah bibir Jimin. Jimin langsung menyentuh bibirnya. Agak sedikit perih.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Sepertinya aku kekurangan vitamin C." Jawab Jimin asal.

Tapi entah kenapa Jin enggan mempercayai Jimin.

Sebaik sahaja mereka menjejakan kaki ke dorm, Rapper Line terus masuk ke studio.

Jimin merebahkan badannya ke atas sofa.

"kookie kemarilah"

Jungkook tetap berjalan pelan kearah Jimin. Jimin menepuk sofa di sampingnya untuk tempat jungkook duduk. Jungkook duduk dengan kaku karena ia merasa canggung. Belum pernah ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Jimin setidaknya selepas kejadian itu.

Jimin langsung melingkarnya tangannya di lengan jungkook sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu jungkook. jungkook baru merasa tenang setelah beberapa saat. Jimin jarang manja kepadanya, tapi ia senang kalau Jimin memilihnya untuk dijadikan bantal. Jungkook mengusap perlahan surai kecoklatan milik Jimin.

Jungkook sebak. Sebak bila mengenangkan kesalahannya pada Jimin. "Jangan tinggalkan aku ,Hyung... Jeballl"

"Kookie, waeyo.."

"Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae"

Jimin memeluk Jungkook yang terisak dan kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman yang sinis.

.

.

Di balik tembok, seorang lelaki sedang meremas dadanya.

'Sakit .. tapi kerana apa? Kerana Jungkook yang menangis atau

Jimin yang memeluk lelaki lain selain aku?'

Lama lelaki itu merenung ke arah Jungkook.

"Maaf Kookie-ah. Aku telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Park Jimin dan aku harus menyingkirkanmu.."

.

.

Jimin terjaga dan melihat Jungkook tertidur di sebelahnya. Jimin melihat ke arah jam, 11:56 malam. masih awak namun dorm sudah sepi sekali.

Jimin keluar dari kamar tanpa niat membangunkan sang kelinci. Dia melihat ada cahaya dari dapur. Saat dia berjalan kesana, dia melihat Jin sedang makan lewat malam.

"Astaga hyung. Kau makan? Di jam segini?"

Jin nyegir. Jimin menarik kerusi lalu duduk disamping Jin.

"Kenapa belum tidur Chim?"

"AKu gak bisa tidur Kerana aku merindukan ini.." Jimin meremas dengan kuat kejantanan Jin.

"Ayolah hyung. Aku pengen" aegyo yang dikeluarkan jimin cukup untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Kim Seokjin.

Jin mengeluh perlahan. Dia bangun lalu ke wastafel. Jimin mengernyit. "Kau tidak ingin hyung?"

Jin diam. Jimin bangun lalu memeluk jin dari belakang.

"Jimin, ini salah. Kau tidak boleh begini!"

"Wae?"

"Jimin, apa perasaan Jungkook kalo dia tahu soal ini? Kau bisa menyakitinya!"

"Hyung, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalo Jungkook tidak berselingkuh di belakang ku."

Jin terkedu. Rasanya bagai dipanah.

"Hyung... kau tidak mau melakukannya bersama ku karna kau takut melihat Jungkook terluka atau kau mencintainya?"

Jin rasanya dipanah sekali lagi.

"Ti-dak. Aku tidak...mencintainya" lirih Jin.

"Lalu... ayolah hyung. Kau benar-benar tidak i...emmphhhh"

Jin menolak jimin dengan kasar dan memojokkannya di dinding. Jin menyesap bibir mungil Jimin dengan cukup keras.

"Mungkin pagi tadi, kau yang mendominasi permainan. Tapi tidak lagi sekarang. Karna kau hanyalah seorang uke yang layak mendesah di bawah tubuhku."

 **Tbc...**

 **Maaf telat updatenya. Chap kali ini kurang panjang sih soalnya bahagian bed scene udah ku cut.**

 **Disini ada sedikit pencerahan tentang kedudukan Jimin, buat sesiapa yang masih belum tahu, di sini Jimin beperan sebagai Semenya Jungkook dan Ukenya V ama Jin.**

 **Jin itu mah Seme yang terkadang liar dan terkadang tidak.**

 **Jimin hanya liar jika bersama Jin dan Jungkook karna V sangat liar. Gak mungkin kan , satu ranjang, seme uke liar. Ntar katilnya malah roboh.**

 **Dari segi penulisan, aku sangat membutuhkan komentar dari para readers . Jangan jadi SiDers okeh. Ohya, next chap bed scene nya ada loh .. hohohoho**


	6. milikku

Tittle : Keep the pain

Rated : M

Cast : JiKook Vmin JinMin JinKook

Sedutan Chap 5

"Hyung... kau tidak mau melakukannya bersama ku karna kau takut melihat Jungkook terluka atau kau mencintainya?"

Jin rasanya dipanah sekali lagi.

"Ti-dak. Aku tidak...mencintainya" lirih Jin.

"Lalu... ayolah hyung. Kau benar-benar tidak i...emmphhhh"

Jin menolak jimin dengan kasar dan memojokkannya di dinding. Jin menyesap bibir mungil Jimin dengan cukup keras.

"Mungkin pagi tadi, kau yang mendominasi permainan. Tapi tidak lagi sekarang. Karna kau hanyalah seorang uke yang layak mendesah di bawah tubuhku."

**********Chap 6

Dengan perlahan Jin membaringkan tubuh Jimin di lantai tanpa melepaskan lumatan bibir mereka, Ia pun memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Jimin.

"Ugh... hyunnnnnggg..." Erang jimin saat jin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos jimin untuk menyentuh kedua nipple jimin. Jin mengelus nipple jimin dan sesekali memberi cubitan pelan lalu memelintirnya membuat sang empunya mendesah pelan. Jin mulai mengecupi leher mulus jimin dan memberikan kissmark di sana.

"Hyung, jangan di sini aku mohon. Aku takut ada yang melihat kita nanti ugh..." Erang jimin lagi, jin menyingkap ke atas kaos jimin menampakan kedua nipple manis yang tadi di mainkannya. Dengan perlahan di jilatinya nipple kanan jimin sambil sesekali memelintir nipple kiri jimin membuat desahan kembali terdengar di telingganya, "Ugh... hyungg..." jin mengemut nipple jimin seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya seraya memberikan beberapa kissmark di sekitar nipple lelaki berabs itu.

"Hyung jangan di sini... aaahhh..." Tolak Jimin lagi berharap jin mau mengerti, jin menghentikan lumatannya di nipple jimin lalu menatap wajah memerah sang uke.

"Wae? Bukankah ini yang kau maukan? Hmm. Bukannya kau sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi?" Jin meremas kejantanan Jimin dengan kuat sehingga menimbulkan lenguhan panjang dari Jimin.

"Hyung... Aku mohonhhh.. Oghh~" Jimin menjambak kasar rambut milik Jin. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan erangan yang sungguh indah di pendengaran seorang Jin.

Wajah Jin kini mendekat kearah wajah memerah Jimin. Matanya menatap bibir menggoda milik Jimin yang bergerak-gerak karena sentuhan yang ia berikan pada lelaki ini. Tak menunggu lama, akhirnya bibir mereka kembali berpagutan. Jin menghisapnya secara lembut, tak ada rasa terburu-buru dan kasar.

Jimin merasakan lidah Jin yang menjilat bibir bawahnya, dengan cepat ia segera membuka bibirnya dan langsung mendapat dorongan dari lidah Jin. Lidah mereka saling dorong mendorong, saling berkaitan, dan saling menghisap.

Merasa puas dengan mulut Jimin kini wajah Jin kembali turun ke leher putih milik Jimin yang sudah banyak bekas-bekas kemerahan akibat ulahnya sebelumnya. Ia kembali menghisap bekas kemerahan disana–yang malah membuat bekas kemerahan itu semakin memerah dan terlihat jelas.

Jimin menggerakkan tangannya turun menuju daerah sensitif milik Jin. Ia membelai daerah sensitif itu dan meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Ah~" Jin menggerang disela-sela kegiatannya di leher milik Jimin.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?!"

Jimin dengan sigap menolak tubuh Jin agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Jimin terpaku saat melihat Taehyung di hadapan pintu dapur.

Jin? Dia terdiam. Perasaanya bercampur antara terkejut dan malu.

Taehyung segera meluru kearah Jin menghadiahinya satu tumbukan di pipi. Setelah itu, dia terus menarik tangan Jimin lalu menuju ke kamar TaeHopeMin. J-Hope tidak berada di kamar kerana rapper line kini berada di studio

"Tae, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taehyung tidak bersuara dan terus menyeret Jimin. Dia hanya menulikan indra pendengarannya saat Jimin terus merengek untuk melepaskan tangannya.

Sebaik sahaja tiba di kamar, Taehyung terus menolak Jimin dengan kasar dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakfuhhhhhh ohok ohok" Jimin tidak dapat meneruskan ucapannya sebaik sahaja Taehyung meletakkannya di bawah shower.

Jimin cuba untuk melepaskan diri kerana dia sudah mulai merasa merasa terganggu karna Jimin masih lagi memakai seluar. Taehyung cuba untuk membuka seluar Jimin. Jimin berusaha menghentikan niat Taehyung namun kudrat nya tidak cukup kuat. Taehyung mengambil sabun dan dengan kasarnya menggosok tubuh Jimin. Jimin berusaha menahan tangan Taehyung.

"Tae, lepaskan. Ku mohon Tae... hiks "

Jimin menangis namun ia masih belum cukup untuk meredakan kemarahan Taehyung. Taehyung benar-benar telah dibutakan oleh cemburu. Taehyung kembali menyabuni tubuh Jimin. Terutamanya di Kissmark yang ditinggalkan oleh Jin.

"Tae...lepasss..."

"DIAM !" Jimin terkedu saat Taehyung membentaknya. Jimin berundur sehingga tubuhnya dingin karna membentur dinding kamar mandi.

"HENTIKAN TANGISANMU KU BILANG ! AKU JIJIK MENDENGARNYA !" Taehyung membentak Jimin dengan keras lagi.

Taehyung menarik agar Jimin mendekat ke arahnya. Lama Taehyung memandang wajah Jimin. Jelas di raut wajahnya kalau Taehyung benar-benar bernafsu saat melihat Jimin seperti ini, Jikin yang sedang ketakutan.

Taehyung mencengkam dagu Jimin dengan sangat kuat membuatkan Jimin tidak mampu memalingkan wajahnya. Jimin memegang pergelangan Taehyung yang mencengkam dagunya. Dia mengenggam erat agar Taehyung tahu yang ia kesakitan. Namun Taehyung mengendahkannya.

Perkataan dari Taehyung cukup untuk membuatkan hati Jimin lebih hancur. Jimin terduduk sambil menangis teresak-esak.

Entah kenapa Taehyung menjadi semakin marah saat melihat Jimin menangis.

"KU BILANG BERHENTI MENANGIS, BITCH !"

Taehyung menarik Jimin dan menolaknya ke lantai. Dia tidak peduli kalau nanti bajunya akan basah. Taehyung terus mencumbu leher Jimin. Dia memberi kissmark ditempat yang sama. Dia ingin kissmark Jin hilang dan digantikan dengan kissmark buatannya. Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama pada nipple Jimin.

"KIM TAEHYUNG !" dengan kudrat Jimin sebagai seorang lelaki, Jimin menolak Taehyung agar menjauh. Kemudian, jimin mengesot dan memojokkan dirinya di sudut kamar mandi sambil teresak keras.

"Ku mohon... per..pergilah..."

Taehyung terdiam.

"PERGI ! Ku mohon..."

Taehyung mengusap kasar wajahnya seperti menyesali perbuatannya sebentar tadi. Dia bergerak ke arah Jimin namun

"Ja-ngan mendekat.. Keluarlah..."

Pandangan Taehyung menjadi sayu. Suara Jimin lirih sekali. Sungguh, bukan ini yang dirinya mahukan.

"Baiklah, bersihkan tubuhmu. Aku tunggu diluar."

Taehyung bangun lalu pergi keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sempat melirik ke arah Jimin sebelum keluar.

'Aku...tidak akan berhenti, sekalipun kalian memanggil ku...jalang.'

.

.

"Kookie…" Sebuah suara membangunkan namja kelinci- Jungkook yang sedang melamun di depan televisi.

"Eh, hyung. Sudah bangun?" Jawab Jungkook pada namja yang tadi memanggilnya- Jimin.

"Ne."

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jimin pada Jungkook.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya melamun saja."

"Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku bosan." Ucap Jungkook sambil menghela nafas.

"Lalu, kau ingin apa?" Tanya Jimin sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Jungkook.

"Tidak tahu. Hyung punya usulan tidak?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Ujar Jimin dengan senyum yang mengerikan.

"Bermain? Di mana?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran. Berhati – hatilah Kookie…

Jimin lebih mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk pinggang Jungkook lalu berbisik…

"Di ranjang."

BUK

"Aduh! Kenapa kau mendorongku? Ini sakit," Ucap Jimin sambil mengaduh.

"Dasar pervert! Kalau seperti itu, lebih baik kau ajak saja bantal dan guling di kamar. Pasti mereka mau 'bermain' denganmu!" Jungkook berteriak sebal.

"Mian , akukan cuma bercanda.." Ucap Jimin setelah bangkit dari kertepurukannya-jatuh dari sofa-.

"Kau ini diajak serius malah bercanda terus,hyung."

"Jimin, bisa kau temani hyung ke market? Hyung ingin belanja atau kalian tidak akan makan siang nantinya." Terdengar suara Jin dari arah dapur.

"Ops, hyung tidak menganggu kan?"

"Tidak kok. Hyung mau aku temani kan? Sebentar, ku ganti baju dulu." Jimin langsung bangun dan pergi ke kamar nya untuk mandi.

Baru sahaja Jin ingin masuk ke kamar, suara Jungkook mendahului langkahnya.

"Hyung, jangan ambil dia dariku."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau mahukan tapi cukuplah kau menghancurkan hubungan kami dahulu, berselingkuh dengan ku. Aku ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini agar aku boleh mengambil hatinya kembali."

"Hyung tau."

.

.

TBC...

Wahhhhhhhhhh, thanks buat yang udah nge review.

-bahasa baku+gak baku

Mian, soal ini sih maklumlah, Fify masih belum bisa membedakan yang mana baku dan yang mana gak. Maaf juga kalo bahasa nya aneh, Fify kan masih belajar.

-typo

Ini mah Fify sendiri ngaku kalo typo nya teruk banget. Misalnya di ff ini, part Jimin batuk kan bunyinya ohok ohok tapi Fify nulis Ohok Ohik . Untung aja Fify ngelihat typo nya.

Pencerahan:

Buat yang masih belum jelas, Jin di sini adalah seorang yang mudah berubah hati. Jadi, dia gampang banget tergoda ama Jimin (jiminnya juga penggoda).

Tentang Jimin sih, gak ada yang tau niat sebenarnya. Tapi ntar kalian juga tau kok. Kalau ada soalan tanya aja.

Thanks atas review kalian yang udah bikin Fidy semangat. Tentang bed scene nya maaf ya, harus dipotong kerana alurnya sedikit diubah.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan ya... Bye...


End file.
